


Laurent's Tears

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 4 + 1 Times, Crying, Damen is sweet and supportive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Laurent needs all the hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Four times Laurent cries alone and one time he doesn't





	Laurent's Tears

1.

Laurent raced out to the front lines shoving his way through the soliders just in time to see his brother fall. His breath catches in his throat the man standing above his brother. The murder!

How was Auguste beaten? That man must have cheated! His brother was the best fighter he had ever known so it was the only logical explanation. 

The 13 year old barely regestered that he was being lead back to his brother's tent. His thoughts swirlling... when he does look around he asks to be left alone. Orders it.

Ice cold. 

Once he is alone surrounded by memories of his brother his anger and horror deserret him leaving only grief and pain. 

The tears come without warning taking him by the throat and choaking him, driving him to his knees. 

Auguste always held him when he cried. But he wouldn't every do that again.

Angerily he wiped at his face. He didn't know how or when but Damianos of Akielos would pay, even it cost Laurent his life!

2.

Laurent sobbed quietly in his bed disgusted with himself.

Dirty, besmirched, used, thrown away, expired, unlovable...

The words echoed through the teenager's mind. He burying his face deeper into his pillow. He wanted to scrub himself raw to wash away that stain the one that man left.

He cried and tore at his skin. Feel ill.

He allowed himself this weakness for tonight. He would cry, rage and scrub until he bleed.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he would start plotting. He had two enemies now, Damianos and his Uncle both wouls suffer and Laurent had to suvive both encounters.

He had to win...

3.

Laurent didn't even realise the tears on his face. He had given in to his desires allowed himself to pretend for a night that he was loved, wanted. That Damen would stay by his side for the rest of their probably short lives.

Laurent knew he wouldn't.

Damen.... Damianos, had his own kingdom he would find a beautiful bride, have pleanty of heirs and hope that he never saw the blonde Verenatian Prince that held him as a slave and had him lashed.

Laurent, if he survived would be in Vere, in a strictly political marriage and die lonely cursing all the gods for his own mistakes.

He cried soundlessly, not daring to name the emotion that was tied so deeply to Damen, to Damianos. If he acknowledged it it would only destory him. Destory them both.

He cried alone for all that could never be, for what he had never dared dream of before.

4.

Laurent huddle in a corner of his cell after his uncle had finished taunting him he allowed himself to crumple.

Just as everything was seeming perfect.

He knew it couldn't last.

The tears came without his permission. Even in the slim near impossible chance that he suvived this.... Damen would never want him never look at him with love in his eyes nor touch him as if he was a priceless piece of art to be treasured and protected.

Damen knew now that he was dirty, tainted. That he didn't deserve Damen's love, care or protection. He would not come to save him this time.

He cried himself to sleep that night...

+1

Laurent woke with a gasp. Still in the sleeply haze of the nightmare he scrambled away from the figure next to him scrambling almost off the bed completly only the wall stopping him from falling.

"Laurent?" A sleepy concerned voice broke through the haze.

Laurent stuggled to reign in his heartbeat and control his breathing. Tears pricking at his eyes. He didn't want Damen to see him like this. "I-I'm fine." He mentally curses the stutter.

Damen sits up his warm gold/brown eyes raking over Laurents form he frowns concern creasing his goregous face. "No you're not." 

Laurent turned his head away hiding his face with his hair. "It was just a dream. Silly to be upset by such a thing"

Damen frowned reaching outhand hovering as Laurent tenses. He lets his hand drop away "It's not silly. You're allowed to be upset Laurent." He said softly

Laurent almost flinched, he hadn't been told that in years.

"Can I touch you?" Damen asks softly.

Laurent heasitates just breathing for a long moment before nodding silently tears still escaping. 

Damen reaches out and brushes his hand through Laurents hair gently playing with the golden strands know he likes it. "Want to tell me about it?"

Laurent doesn't want too. Not really "No..." he says softly finding himself leaning into the gentle touch of his lover but he starts to any way "we were running through a maze. I was chasing you, you were always just out of reach, just dissapearing around the next corner. But when I reached the middle your were gone and so was the maze. It all became dark and then he was there and I couldn't fight him..."

"Breathe, Laurent" Damen cut in softly drawing Laurent his arms rubbing calming circles on the blonde's back. 

Laurent couldn't talk anymore her felt himself breakdown into sobs in Damen's strong arms. He lost track of time as they sat there Laurent allowing himself to cry Damen comforting him. Laurent once more ended up crying himself to sleep.

\---

In the morning Laurent found himself still cradled against Damen's chest and felt an embarrassed flush rise on his cheek when he realised what happened last night. He pulled himself out of the safety of Damen's arms, reluctantly.

Damen was a cuddler and normally Laurent didn't mind but after embarrassing himself like that last night... No. He awkwardly but carefully climbed out of the bed and fetched some clothes.

He froze as he heard he name called in a sleepy but concerned voice. "Laurent?"

"I just want to get on with today." The blonde said sharply.

Damen walked over silently helping with the laces that Laurent was fumbling with, until... "Alright but I will always listen if you want to talk." Damen promised softly brushing a kiss on Laurent's forehead.

Laurent leaned into Damen's chest with a sigh "I know."

\--

They got dress and went about their day... the conversation to be held another day...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't know how to end it... so yeah...


End file.
